Breaking Free
by psykomaker.exe
Summary: They are in the same boat, only in different cabins. My first fanfic, re-edited  because I'm that *fluent* in English . R&R please!


I am an idiot for not noticing the many typos the first time I uploaded this. Given my level of fluency in English, I probably am missing more.

I love NxTouko(I preferred Touko than White.)

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

She was chained by her mother, not by a chain of steel, no. It was a chain of words and psychology. She was chained to be by her mother's side. She did not realize when it started, but by the time she's sixteen, she found herself unable to break free, even though she is a Pokemon trainer and is currently travelling, trying to achieve her dreams of becoming the champion.

Sometimes, she heard her mother's voice calling her name, _Touko_, pleading her to stop the journey, to turn back, to return back home. But when she turned back, she realised that her mother was not with her. She was at home, waiting for her to come back home once she achieved her dreams, to continue to psychologically abuse her.

For when her mother agreed to let her explore the world, she agreed to do so reluctantly – she did not want the public, the neighbors, to know about her real self. A woman, left by her husband, selfishly clinging to the only link between them – _her_. A father, no, a man that she barely remember. For he never did his duty as he should be, leaving the family drifting when she was four, when she needed him most.

She knew, because the night before her friends – Touya, Bel and Cheren – and her set off, her mother had come to her and discussed the whole journey thing with her, subtly trying to change her mind. Her mother failed, but she realized that the doubt had set in, only reinforcing the chain that sometimes made her leg felt as if made of lead, not wanting to move.

But she ploughed on, with her Pokemon as her companion, subconsciously wanting to break free from the shackles that are weighing her down.

* * *

He was raised away from human, excluding his father. Pokemon are only his companion in his world, for his eighteen's years of worth. He was raised to believe that all other humans abuse Pokemon, a twisted teaching by his _own_ father. He didn't know that yet when he was young. His belief was reinforced by the Pokemon he interacted with – for he had the gift to interact with them – all of them had a history of abuse when under humans.

He never knew what a mother's love is. He never realize that his father never raised him as a father should. He lived in an enclosed space – although huge – still a closed space.

He never actually felt the warmth of sunshine enveloping him, never actually smelled the various scents of nature that came and go with the seasons, never to actually step outside his own little world that was so carefully set up by his father.

In short, he lived in a cage, never to roam further than the place known as his castle. _N_'s castle.

When he was coronated to be the King of the Team Plasma, his target was obvious – to separate human and Pokemon, so that there would be no more suffering like his companions suffered. His father said it was his destiny, and he belived it. He didn't know that he was merely a means for his father to achieve _his_ ambitions. No, he was – in his own way – naïve and innocent. Too naïve, too innocent, too twisted his beliefs that even when he started his own journey, out from his gilded cage, he was also chained by his father, in a sense.

But he also ploughed on, determined to awaken the legendaries, as he believed that is his destiny to provide a world for Pokemon free from abuse and torture from humans.

But sometimes, a piece of his consciousness asked him; "_Aren't you a human too?"_

And he would squash that question, and ploughed on again.

* * *

So when Touko and N met, it's as if they had known each other for a long time, although they didn't know why.

Where Touko, the reclusive one in her small circle of few friends, found herself talking to N with ease, even though they were practically were strangers the first few times they met.

Where N, always avoiding human contact unless necessary, found himself talking to Touko without reservations, telling her his dreams, his love for the Pokemon.

They found themselves telling each other what they would never dream telling anyone else, which lead to N eventually asking a Ferris wheel ride together with her and revealed the truth. He did not expect the opposition from _her_, of all people, and he found his belief's foundation to shake. He found himself listening to the logic of her speeches, but he continued on with his plans – after all, he can't let his father down now, can't he?

Touko, meanwhile, was shocked when she heard that coming out from N's mouth. She was angry and disappointed that _he_, of all people, is the leader of the Team Plasma that she and other people are fighting against. She was angry because he had the audacity to actually think separating human and Pokemon is the only solution there is. Disappointed, because she thought N... well, is not what she had thought him.

In truth, she realized much later, she was simply selfish. For if N really do that, she will not be able to continue her journey, to break away from her obsessive mother.

Once she cooled down, she began to realize that she was like N, in the same boat, only in different cabins.

Both of them are chained down, she by her mother, he by his father.

Both of them are neglected, her mother always pining away for her husband that she forgot to love her, his father in his ambitions of becoming the ruler of Pokemon that he _also_ forgot to love him.

Both of them are determined to achieve their dreams, she to be the champion, he to be the chosen one.

Both of them wanted to break free, she from her mother's obsessions with her father she barely knew, he from the sufferings of the Pokemon he endured during his childhood.

Both of them are in love with each other, although they were enemies, as fate somehow had them so.

* * *

So during their final battle at his castle, when emerald eyes met sapphire ones, they suddenly see themselves side by side, with shackles chaining their foot, away from each other, they connected with each other, but was unable to grasp the hands - to even touch - because of the distance between them, restraining.

The battle ended with her winning, and when the whole truth is finally out, she had understood the human that is N, as he had understood her being Touko. How he was so innocent as a five-years old kid to believe two separate worlds as the only solution, how she was also under abuse – a mental abuse – and not only not only Pokemon.

So when all is over, and she got to beat Adeku, becoming the Champion, instead of going back home to her mother as she should be, she instead joined him, starting another journey _together._

For they had finally broke free from their chains altogether, hands holding each other, walking away from the remnants of the broken chains.

* * *

Whew. That concludes my first fanfiction.


End file.
